


Play Costumes

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Unexpected Family [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Greg have to make play costumes for Lucy and William</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Costumes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notluvulongtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notluvulongtime/gifts).



> Part of the Unexpected Family 'verse. Lucy is 7 and William is 6.

The living room floor of 221B was covered in material, cardboard boxes, bows, and wrapping paper.  Sitting amidst the chaos were Sherlock and Greg, whilst Lucy and William perched on the arm chairs and made helpful, or otherwise, suggestions.  If it hadn’t been the adults’ policy not to swear in front of the children the air would have been blue.

“Lucy, stand up, on the chair.  Yes, I know we normally tell you off for standing on the furniture, but you’ll probably hurt yourself if you stand on the floor at the moment,” Sherlock said.  “Let’s see how this cloak looks.”

He draped the dark cloth around Lucy’s shoulders and looked critically at it.

“Move your arms up and down.  I want to see how it flows.”

“I’m not a fairy; I’m an evil queen.”

“Evil queens need cloaks that swing menacingly.”

“If you’re an evil queen why do you have pretty bows sewn on your cloak?” William asked.

“They’re not pretty bows.  They add a dramatic swirl of colour.”

“That’s stupid.”

“No, it’s not.”

The children had been arguing in a similar fashion for days. Greg was in the middle of a difficult case and, being in need of some peace when at home, was therefore finding himself being quite short with them.  Normally, when they started bickering with each other, they would both be sent to their own rooms to calm down.  However, since that particular course of action was not possible when the school play was in two days’ time, Sherlock decided to try diversionary tactics.

“How’s the robot head coming on?”

Greg placed a cardboard box on William’s head.

“It seems to fit alright.  Shake your head, Will, and let’s make sure nothing falls off.”

“What else are you wearing?” Lucy asked.

“The other robots are wearing their school shirts, but I’m head robot, so I’m supposed to be different.”

Greg sighed.  “I thought I just had to do the head, not a costume as well.”

“I suppose he needs some sort of tunic, but I’m not sure my sewing skills are up to it,” Sherlock said.

“He could borrow one of my t-shirts,” Lucy said.  “They’d be quite long on him.  And if you turn it inside out it will look plain white.”

“Could I have some of the symbols on it, like on the head?”

“That’s a good idea.  I could do that quite easily.  That’s if Lucy doesn’t mind me sticking things to her t-shirt,” Greg said.

“I don’t mind.  Do you want me to find one now?”

Greg lifted Lucy off the chair and carried her across the floor to the stairs.  As he put her down, he kissed her and said, “Thank you.”

She headed upstairs and Greg heard the sound of something bouncing on the floor, followed by a small “Oh!”

“It’s okay, I’ve got it.  Let’s have your head, William, and I’ll use the stronger glue to stick the giant button back on,” Sherlock said.

Lucy was longer than they expected and Greg was starting to wonder whether he should make sure she was alright, when she re-appeared wearing a bright orange t-shirt and her school skirt and tights.

“This t-shirt should be okay for William,” she said handing it to Greg.  “Can we see what this looks like with my cloak?”

“Is that what you’re planning to wear?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes.  Lottie said we should wear all dark clothes, but I think this looks much more dramatic.”

Sherlock fixed the cloak on her again and she practised swirling it menacingly.

“Very frightening. Papa has done a good job,” Greg said, looking proudly at Sherlock.

Lucy sat quietly whilst Greg and Sherlock worked together to finish William’s costume.  It didn’t take long and once they had cleared most of the floor they told the two children to stand together so they could have their photo taken.

Afterwards Lucy said, “I need to be sure that my evil queen cloak works properly.”

“What do you mean, love?” Greg asked.

In response Lucy waved her arms around and declared, “I am turning you all into frogs!”

William and both fathers promptly crouched down and started to hop around the room, saying “ribbit, ribbit.”  Then Greg lost his balance and tipped over, knocking into Sherlock, and the two of them collapsed in a heap on the floor, giggling.

William turned to Lucy. 

“There are some things that are beyond the power even of wicked queens,” he said.


End file.
